


Worn Out

by StardustDragon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Ray are finally moving out of their home in Austin when Ray comes across something memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remember-the-mole on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=remember-the-mole+on+tumblr).



> IF YOU ARE AFFILIATED IN ANY OFFICIAL CAPACITY WITH RT/AH/FH PLEASE DO NOT VIEW THIS CONTENT. YOU DO NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO USE MY CONTENT.

Ray is digging through boxes from their spare bedroom/storage closet and sorting it into bags labeled “Charity”, “Trash”, and one box that says “Move”. 

Halfway through a box with stuff from the early years of their relationship, he pulls out an old hoodie that they often shared. It was just big enough to fit Joel comfortably and give Ray something to wear when Joel was away. 

Ray examines the various spots on it, like the slightly yellow stain on the left shoulder from when Joel was filming a pie eating contest at their office, but Michael had come from behind and smacked one in Joel’s face. 

Or the right sleeve, where there’s a tear from when Ray got it caught on a fence as he was jumping over it. 

And there’s a red splatter stain down the length of the left side from yet another filming accident, this time with fake blood. 

Ray turns the hoodie over in his hands a few times, remembering all the good memories they made with it. 

“Ray, have you seen my- hey, is that our jacket?” 

Ray spins to find Joel in the doorway. He’s still tall, still has those same broad shoulders and long fingers, but his hair is going slightly gray. Ray doesn’t bring it up because he know Joel hates it, but Ray still runs his fingers through it to calm Joel down. 

“Yeah, I just found it.”

“Wow, that thing’s old,” Joel says, almost in awe, stepping into the room. “What’re we gonna do with it?”

“Well… a charity probably won’t take it. And are we ever going to wear it again?” 

“Probably not,” Joel agrees. “I guess we should throw it out, then.”

Ray nods, but his hands don’t move at first. After a moment, he tucks it into the Trash bag and Joel kisses his temple. 

“We’ll always have our memories,” Joel says with a little laugh. 

“We? You forgot the bread last week.”

“You were supposed to come with me!”

And when Joel pouts, Ray runs his fingers through his hair and they go back to packing.


End file.
